Yu Yu Hakusho: Gone Country
by Kaegoe
Summary: Country music videos, With a Yu Yu twist.
1. Whsikey

(A/N: Hey y'all. I 'm starting this new fic side from my other. This one is gonna be Music videos. And I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of these songs so don't sue me. You won't get anything from me anyway)

Whiskey Lullaby

(Teen Koenma & Boton are humming la la)

Yusuke is walking inside his and Keiko's home after returning from a mission. Looks at some pictures of him and Keiko.

(Flashback)

Yusuke is kissing and hugging Keiko

Yusuke: (Breaks Kiss) I'll love you forever.

Keiko: Now you come home and we'll start our family. (Kisses Yusuke)

(End Flashback)

He hears laughing towards the bedroom. Looks inside to see her in the arms of Hiei.

He leaves the house as she tries to stop him.

**Koenma: She put him out, like the burning end of a midnight cigarette. She broke his heart. He spent his whole life trying to forget.**

Yusuke is shown hiding from Keiko while holding a bottle of whiskey.

**Koenma: We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time. But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind. Until the night...(Boton joins) He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger. And finally drank away her memory. Life is short, but this time it was bigger, with the strength he had to get up off his knees.**

Yusuke drinks a lot of whiskey and falls while holding a curtain

**R&B: Found him with his face down in the pillow. With a note that said I'll love her till I die.**

Keiko is at Yusuke's funeral. Yusuke's mother, Kuwabara and others glare at her as she stands to one side, crying.

**Koenma& Boton: When we buried him breath the willow. The angels sang a whiskey lullaby. Lalala la. Lalala la. **

Keiko after the funeral is washing dishes as she drinks a bottle of whiskey.

**Boton: He was a fool. But nobody knew how much she blamed herself. For years and years, she tried to hide the whiskey on her breathe. We watched her drink her pain away little at a time but she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind. **

Keiko is at a dance imagining dancing w/ Yusuke. And gets kicked out and walks to her car followed by Kurama.

**Boton& Koenma: Until the night... She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger. And finally drank away his memory.**

Keiko kicks Kurama out of her room, then takes her bottle of whiskey and drinks it down in big swallows. Then falls down.

**K& B: Life is short, but this time it was bigger. With the strength she had to get up off her knees.**

Keiko is stumbling to Yusuke's grave, where she dies.

**K& B: Found her with her face down in the pillow, clinging to his picture for dear life. Laid her next to him, breath the willow. While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby.**

**Lalala la. Lalala la...**

Everyone is walking away from the funeral site. Yukina stops and looks back to see the sprits of Keiko and Yusuke. Keiko looks at the ground about to cry when Yusuke smiles and gives her his hand. The couple starts hugging.

(A/N: How you like it? Sad I know. I doubt this would happen between the two, But plz Review)


	2. Suds in the Bucket

Kaegoe: Hello everyone! Sorry it's took me so long to up date this one I've had to find some good lyrics and I've been working a lot on Incarnation. I got to tell all you Previous reviewers that got the wrong idea with Whiskey Lullaby. The Basic massage I was trying to tell is that if ever did Keiko anyhow betray Yusuke's trust he might end up killing himself or something like that and Keiko, out of guilt, would probably just might do the same so she could join him in death. Any way on to the next song.... AND I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE SONGS OR YYH CHARACTERS SO DON'T SUE ME!

Suds In the Bucket

**Boton: She was in the back yard say it was a little past nine when her prince pulled up, a white pick-up truck.**

Keiko is in her yard hanging laundry when Yusuke comes riding up in a truck and starts to show off to try to impress her.

**Boton: Her folks should have seen it coming; it was only just a matter of time. Plenty old enough, and you can't stop love. **

**She left a note on the screen door, "Sorry, but I've got to go." Her Mama's heart was broke.**

Keiko's mother takes the note off the door as her father starts yelling.

**Boton: Now her Daddy is staring out the window, screaming and yelling in his wake. How could 18 years just up and walk away! Our little ponytail girl grew up to be a woman now she gone in the blink of an eye. She left the suds in the bucket and the clothes hanging out on the line.**

People are sitting inside the church waiting for the priest, who is Kuwabara, to start the service.

**Boton: Now don't you wonder what the preacher's going to preach about Sunday morning? Nothing quite like this has happened here before. **

Kuwabara is yelling nonsense as people looked confused and young girls daydream.

**Boton: Now all the beauties are in the beauty shop talking nonstop sipping on pink lemonade how could 18 years just up and run away! Our little ponytail girl grew up to be a woman now she's gone in the blink of an eye. She left he Suds in the bucket and the clothes hanging out on the line.**

**She's got her pretty little bare feet hanging out the window and their heading out to Vegas tonight. **

Keiko is sitting on top of a washer in a laundry mat and Yusuke proposes to her. And she hugs him.

**Boton: How could 18 years just up and run away! Our little pony-tailed girl grew up to be a woman and she's gone in the blink of an eye. She left the Suds in the bucket and he clothes hanging out on the line.**

Yukina is shown doing laundry out side when Kurama comes riding up.

**Boton: She was in the back yard say it was a little past nine when her prince pulled up. A white pickup truck. And plenty old enough. And you can't stop love. No you can't this time and you can't stop Loooooooove. Whoowe!**

........................ ............................

Kaegoe: how'd you like this one? A little bouncier than the last. And before you say anything about the Yukina and Kurama thing I just wanna say that I think those two make a better couple that's all. So I simply paired them up. Besides Kuwabara couldn't do two things.

**Plz review.**


	3. If You Ever Stop Loving Me

Kaegoe: Hello me again! Thanks being crazy enough for reading my story. And Tara thanks for the idea in fact I was planning oin Redneck Woman, Gechen is so cool, But I don't know who would be a good redneck woman. If you have any Ideas please tell me. Next is If You Ever Stop Loving Me. I think this song so fits Yusuke. On with the song and I do not oun this song or the Yu Yu crew.

If You Ever Stop Loving Me

Yusuke is running out of his home being chased by his mother, gets on his bike and rides off.

**Yusuke: My old man's backhand used to land **

**Hard on the side of my head **

**I just learned to stay out of his way **

**I've been in street fights, blue lights, long nights **

**With the world sittin' on my chest **

**It just showed me how much I can take **

**Hard times, bad luck **

**Sometimes I sucked **

**Yusuke& Kuwa: That's alright **

**I'm okay **

**It ain't nothin' but another day **

**But only God knows where I'd be **

**If you ever stop loving me **

Yusuke is riding peacefully until Toguro, Hiei, and Kuwabara start chasing him.

**Yusuke: The bank man, the bossman, the law man **

**All tryin' to get their hands on me **

**And I ain't even done a damn thing wrong **

**I've been way-laid, freight trained, short changed **

**Five-fingered, and battled men **

**And all I've got to say is "bring it on" **

**Hard rains, rough roads, how my life goes **

**Y&K: That's alright **

**I'm okay **

**It ain't nothin' but another day **

**But only God knows where I'd be **

**If you ever stop loving me **

Yusuke starts singing to Keiko.

**Yusuke: I need you **

**Gotta have you **

**In my life, by my side **

**Every day I'm alive **

**Every night that I'm breathin' **

**I'm needin' you **

**Y&K: That's alright **

**I'm okay **

**It ain't nothin' but another day **

**But only God knows where I'd be **

**If you ever stop loving me **

W/ bikes, Kuwabara pulls up beside Yusuke and waves, As Kurama comes riding up.

**Yusuke: Ain't nothin' but another day **

**But only God knows where I'd be **

**If you ever stop loving me **

**If you ever stop loving me**

** ............................. .........**

Kaegoe: How'd y'all like it so do y'all agree that is Yusuke all over. Yusuke needed to exercise his lungs. Plus, I had to get away from Boton... I hate her...

Plz Review...


	4. Holy Water

Kaegoe: Hi there my friends. Got a new song for y'all sang by Big & Rich Holy Water. To me I think about Yukina when I here this so I am havie the guys sing it.

I don't own this song or Yu Yu Hakusho. Enjoy

Holy Water

**Yusuke and Hiei are playing gutars as Kuwabara and Kurama sing Back up.**

Somewhere there's a stolen halo

I use to watch her wear it well

**Yukina is sitting on her chair, by the window, at Tarukana's **(I can't spell it) **As Hiei watches from near by.**

Everything would shine wherever she would go

But looking at her now you'd never tell

Someone ran away with her innocence

A memory she can't get out of her head

I can only imagine what she's feeling

When she's praying

Kneeling at the edge of her bed

**Yukina cries as she looks out her window.**

And she says take me away

And take me farther

Surround me now

And hold, hold, hold me like holy water

Holy water

Hiei: **(Face to face to Yukina) **She wants someone to call her angel

Someone to put the light back in her eyes

She's looking through the faces

The unfamiliar places

She needs someone to hear her when she crys

All: And she says take me away

And take me farther

Surround me now

And hold, hold, hold me like holy water

Holy water

She just needs a little help

To wash away the pain she's felt

She wants to feel the healing hands

Of someone who understands

**Yukina hugs her Brother.**

And she says take me away

And take me farther

Surround me now

And hold, hold, hold me

And she says take me away

And take me farther

Surround me now

**Yusuke turns his guitar around to reveil Love Everybody.**

And hold, hold, hold me like holy water

Holy water

Kaegoe: Thank you all and keep reviewing….


	5. How Far?

(A/N: Okay lets put Keiko in the driver's seat and let he sing a tune. I don't own Yuyu or this great song by my fav singer Martina McBride.)

How Far

**In the classroom Keiko is standing behind Yusuke as he ignores her.**

There's a boat, I could sail away

There's the sky, I could catch a plane

There's a train, there's the tracks

I could leave and I could choose to not come back

Oh never come back

There you are, giving up the fight

Here I am begging you to try

Talk to me, let me in

But you just put your wall back up again

Oh when's it gonna end

**She walks out the school.**

(Chorus:)

How far do I have to go to make you understand

I wanna make this work so much it hurts, but I just can't

Keep on giving, go on living with the way things are

So I'm gonna walk away

And it's up to you to say how far

There's a chance I could change my mind

But I won't, not till you decide

What you want, what you need

Do you even care if I stay or leave

Oh, what's it gonna be

**Keiko walks through a door and on the other side emerges in the Spirit World, and walks though it as she continues to sing.**

How far do I have to go to make you understand

I wanna make this work so much it hurts, but I just can't

Keep on giving, go on living with the way things are

So I'm gonna walk away

And it's up to you to say how far

Out of this chair, or just across the room

Halfway down the block or halfway to the moon

**A second door opens where Keiko is singing on a high cliff in the demon realm.**

How far do I have to go to make you understand

I wanna make this work so much it hurts, but I just can't

Keep on giving, go on living with the way things are

So I'm gonna walk away

And it's up to you to say

Yeah I'm gonna walk away

And it's up to you to say how far

**Keiko is once again standing behind Yusuke as they were before.**

(A/N: I so love that song. Martina "You rock!" Plz review.)


End file.
